battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Crawlies
Creepy Crawlies was a multibot that competed in the second season of Battlebots on ABC. The concept of a five way multibot was a result of Ian Watts and John Frizell brainstorming. The idea was pitched to several university students at the University of Brighton by Ian Watts and all agreed to come on board with the project. Kelly Smith (Not the one that built Psychotron) was elected leader by the new team early in the process. Ian Watts, of Bigger Brother, Little Sister and Bull Dog fame oversaw the design and building of the Creepy Crawlies and designed the electrical and control systems. The multibot is made up of five identical parts, each with a different personality and name, Fearwig, Cogroach, Buzzbot, Ladybite and Stag. Each was designed & painted to resemble an insect, hence the name Creepy Crawlies. Each bot was designed with a Hydraulic horizontal crusher with independent vertical movement, with the ability to produce approximately 220 lbs (around 100 kg) of pressure at the tips, which were also designed to resemble insect jaws. The muiltibot suffered a horrific defeat by Son of Whyachi in the first battle of Season 2. Creepy Crawlies did not qualify for Discovery Season 3, the team instead competed with The Four Horsemen and would apply for the next season with the same machines. Robot History ABC Season 2 Creepy Crawlies was one of twelve robots which was forced to compete in three-way melees in order to determine the final four robots of the bracket. In its match, it was unfortunately drawn up against Son of Whyachi and UltraViolent. Unfortunately, its swarm-style tactics did not work and Son of Whyachi annihilated all but one of the robots in the rumble along with UltraViolent, which never moved, meaning that Son of Whyachi went through to the field of 48 after a devastating battle, resulting with Creepy Crawlies placing second in the melee, meaning that it did not go forward into the bracket. After this defeat, the Creepy Crawlies were repaired with materials available at the studios and at the end of the day, all but one were working again, having lost two hydraulic pumps and a LiPo battery, the battery having been damaged and caught fire in the melee with Son of Whyachi, providing the first lithium fire of season two. Owing to the construction material of the Creepy Crawlies, 5mm Hardox 450, actual structural damage was limited to the exact locations that Son of Whyachi hit the bots. There were plans for Creepy Crawlies to compete in a rumble with Nightmare and Mega Tento, but this was cancelled due to time constraints. After returning to the UK, the Creepy Crawlies were displaced outside Ian Watt’s office at the University of Brighton and were for a short time displayed in the foyer of the university. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Fresh from the UK in the form of a swarm, it's the Itty Bitty Britty Committee. It's CREEPY CRAWLIES!" Trivia *Creepy Crawlies are one of two reserve teams from the first season to compete in the second, the other team being Splatter. *Creepy Crawlies is currently the largest multibot to take part in the sport with 5 members. *Creepy Crawlies' arena introduction was a reference to the 2007 comedy film Itty Bitty Titty Committee. *The working project title of the project was “The Swarm”. ** This name was later used for a similar group of insect-themed cluster bots that Ian Watts entered in Series 10 of Robot Wars. One of the four bots was also a renamed Creepy Crawlie called Pinza. *Painting took place only once the robots had arrived in LA for filming. *The Hydraulic pumps used were all originally from car sunroofs and were sourced from Germany. *Most team meetings took place at The Barley Mow, a pub in Brighton. *It was initially speculated that the color schemes were based off popular bots in the UK, scene but this is not true. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:British Robots Category:Multibots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Student-Built Robots Category:One-time Losers Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots with crushing weapons